In the motion furniture industry, mechanisms exist to move a chair between at least two positions: a closed position, with a footrest stowed and the chair back substantially upright; and a fully reclined position with the footrest extended, the chair seat inclined from the back to the front, and the back reclined (what is known as a “zero-gravity” position). This type of motion is now making its way into other environments, such as movie theaters or cinemas. However, these commercial environments present new problems for this type of motion furniture. In particular, these commercial environments pose a risk of debris, such as popcorn or candy interfering with the proper functioning of the mechanisms. It would be advantageous to have a design adapted for the challenges presented by these environments.